The present approach in the development of modern web applications—and in particular of those applications commonly referred to as Web 2.0 applications clearly points towards a high end user involvement. An emerging “user intensive” practice today is the development of online applications starting from contents and functionality that are available online in the form of Open APIs or re-usable services. This phenomenon is commonly known as web mashups, and it shows that web users are increasingly putting efforts in the development process of web applications in addition to content creation process.
In web development, a mashup is a web page or application that uses and combines data, presentation or functionality from two or more sources to create new services. The term implies easy, fast integration, frequently using open APIs and data sources to produce enriched results that were not necessarily the original reason for producing the raw source data. The primary character of the mashups are combination, visualization and aggregation.
With the emerging Web 2.0 market place, operators have a wealth of content associated with their network along with core network enablers such as call control, presence and messaging, which could serve as potential new revenue streams in a Web 2.0 world. Moreover, with the looming threat from Internet companies, there is an increasing need for operators to make both core and value-added functions reusable and mashable.
Similarly, from a practical point of view, telecom mashup otherwise generally referred to as a landscape means some combination of applications. For the telecom mashups, it is difficult to envisage a whole application as a monolithic system since it triggers a complexity of development, lack of proper description for whole business process, lack of expertise and so on. The monolithic system may also not work since the underlying telecom functionalities are usually different in the applications development mashups play the same or almost similar role as components on low level programming. With telecom mashup development, systems are assembled from individual blocks and those blocks can be treated as programming components since they have a higher and bigger range of integration.
Currently, digital revolution has led to blurring and masking of hitherto traditional industry boundaries leading to the rise of ecosystems. A network/connected relying ecosystem on connectivity and network services includes multiple layers spanning consumers, enterprises, governments and communities contributes towards net economic value addition. Ecosystems are best served by a suite of platform services and service aggregation is the key to driving economic value in the ecosystem. However, there continues to be a lack of single aggregated platform functioning as an integrated enablement kit that is capable of delivering pan-industry digital services leveraging synergies in terms of technical functionalities across a common industry.
In an existing technique, an extensible content delivery platform is provided upon which applications and services can be built around underlying content to be served. Rich and well-formed metadata and “metacode” can be associated with content and/or requests in a consistent and programmatic manner. However, this existing technique is limited to working as a content delivery platform primarily focusing on content delivery as to digital services delivery spanning content, enterprise mobility, end point device management, digital identity and analytics from a single platform.
In another existing technique, a system, method, and computer program product are provided for developing a portable software application. The method includes the steps of defining a project, adding a screen to the project, where the screen is defined as a generic screen or a platform-specific screen, and further includes adding a component to the screen, the component being defined as a generic component or a platform-specific component. However, this existing technique does not include service or functional application deployment on a cloud model and is not related to Open API deployment.
In light of the aforementioned methods, existing application development methods are either rudimentary or do not provide a full scale digital enablement integration mechanism. Further, some of these current transaction methods are also not wholly capable on focusing on common capabilities which are essential to deliver pan industry digital services.